Los casos vienen en diferentes personajes
by Esciam
Summary: Porque es el padre que nos falta de conocer. Mi versión personal de un personaje que sabemos que existe.


¡Hola, Gente!

Esto se lo di a o_o_aurora_o_o en livejournal, por navidad.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS sigue siendo invención del Bellisario, ya que no funcionó mi viaje en el tiempo para inventarlo yo primero…

**OoOoO**

**Los casos vienen en diferentes personajes**

Tony estaba tan aburrido y apático que ni siquiera tenía ganas de curiosear las dos llamadas que McGee había recibido, en las que había contestado con monosílabos y ese tono de voz que daba a entender que explicaba algo sobre tecnología que para él era tan fácil como respirar…

Miró hacia Ziva, que estaba tan enfrascada en terminar el reporte del caso de hace dos días, que parecía que ni se había dado cuenta de ellas y Tony simplemente leía una de sus revistas, esperando el momento en que alguien dijera algo o que el jefe se los llevara a ver un cuerpo para terminar con tanta desidia. ¿Hacer su informe? Como siempre, a última hora, cuando en verdad le daba ganas de hacerlo.

Y en ese momento, cuando Tony había decidido decir lo primero que se le ocurriera, fue que McGee se puso en pie, tratando apenas de controlar una emoción fuerte:

—¿Qué…? ¡Pero si podía enviármelo por internet…! —oyó la contestación mientras Tony se ponía en pie e iba hacia él, como buitre rodeando a su presa. Ziva volvía su silla para mirar qué pasaba. McGee oía absorto lo que le decían y pareció serenarse, sentir cierta vergüenza, intentar empezar a hablar dos veces y, finalmente, dar un suspiro y decir—: Bueno, di que vienes a verme y nos vemos abajo… —una leve contestación y McGee se cubrió el rostro con una mano, como si intentara nunca más tener que ver a Tony, por ejemplo, que sonrió con esa reacción. Lo que fuera, era grande—. Está bien, aquí lo espero.

Colgó y tuvo la valentía de dejar de cubrirse el rostro, para ver a Ziva que preguntaba, en verdad interesada:

—¿Sucede algo?

McGee lo dijo de una vez:

—Viene mi padre… —No dejó que los dos asimilaran la información y enseguida siguió—: De una vez les digo que puede ser diferente a lo que creían, pero les pido que no me lo recuerden todo el tiempo —miró a Tony.

Este se extrañó de ver esa expresión en McGee, como si con esa seriedad en el tono y el rostro, en verdad creyera que iba a conseguir que él lo dejara en paz.

—Quid pro quo McJunior, creo que…

McGee lo dejó con las palabras en la boca, ya que vio que el ascensor bajaba y eso fue como un tiro de salida para ir hacia el lugar. Al parecer, en la siguiente subida vendría su padre en él.

Tony y Ziva se volvieron a ver instintivamente y, de común acuerdo, fueron en seguida detrás de McGee.

El "novato" se mantuvo frente al ascensor todo lo más digno que podía ser, lo cual era mucho. Finalmente, después de varios segundos de silencio y expectación, la puerta del ascensor se abrió con dos personas adentro.

Tony supo de qué estaba hablando McGee. Eso de tener un padre con enanismo daba para muchas bromas, pero el novato tenía que considerar que por más que él bromeó con Corky… Ziva y Tony se quedaron extrañados de ver que el que debía ser el padre de McGee se fuera hacia la derecha como si tal cosa, y fue cuando se dieron de que el otro hombre: el alto, bronceado, con cuerpo finamente fornido, guapo y caballerosamente uniformado, estaba abrazando con fuerza al novato.

Tony y Ziva se quedaron viendo, pasmados.

—Papá… —decía McGee, avergonzado.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —el hombre, que tras de todo tenía una voz muy bonita y varonil, lo soltó para volverse a ellos con la mano al frente—. Ustedes deben ser los agentes DiNozzo y David, ¿O los puedo llamar Tony y Ziva?

El tipo los miraba con una sonrisa radiante y sincera, como si en verdad fuera un gusto conocerlos… Ziva, posiblemente porque podía reaccionar a la nube de feromonas que un tipo como él expedía, se quedó sin hacer nada y fue Tony el que le dio el apretón de manos, diciendo algo como:

—Tony señor, sí mejor Tony.

McGee puso los ojos en blanco mientras su padre negaba con buen ánimo:

—Ustedes no son mis subalternos ni nada de eso. Pueden llamarme Tom a secas.

El señor Tom McGee soltó a DiNozzo, que no se le había ocurrido que era momento de dejar el apretón, y se volvió a Ziva. Ella asintió con un nerviosismo coqueto y le dio la mano, él se la tomó como si fuera una dama y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras Tony miraba a McGee con una expresión muda pero exagerada de: "WAU". El novato decidió ignorarlo, se volvió a su padre y le dijo:

—Por aquí, papá… —e inició la marcha.

Caminaron en silencio hacia su cubículo, mientras el señor McGee asentía o sonreía amistosamente a las personas que pasaban por ahí y se le quedaban viendo. Tony y Ziva iban detrás de él, Tony tratando de imaginar qué era el fajo de archivos que el hombre llevaba bajo el brazo y Ziva, haciendo lo posible para no ver hacia cierta parte trasera del padre de su compañero de trabajo y uno de sus mejores amigos.

Cuando entraron al cubículo, Tom dio una pequeña mirada alrededor y dijo con orgullo:

—Vaya Timmy, es casi como me lo imagino cuando leo tus libros.

—¿Libros? —preguntó Tony. Que él supiera, sólo había uno…

El señor McGee lo volvió a ver con toda la intención de hablar del asunto, pero luego miró a su hijo. Como vio que este no parecía muy feliz con la situación, prefirió tomar los archivos y dárselo a McGee:

—Como te dije Tim, aquí está todo lo que pude conseguir del archivo sobre el accidente. Las fotos son copias, pero a color, por lo que espero que eso pueda servir para que…

—¿Qué accidente?

Tony dio un respingo y agachó la cabeza como si hubiera recibido una calleja de Gibbs. Él y Ziva se movieron a los lados para que el jefe pudiera acercarse a los dos McGee, a los cuales veía con verdadero interés.

Tom McGee miró a su hijo y, después de una rápida deliberación en las miradas, Tim empezó a hablar rápidamente y con cierto nerviosismo:

—Jefe, ninguno; bueno sí, es un accidente, pero no es parte de ninguna de nuestras investigaciones. Lo que sucede es que mi padre cree que… —como Gibbs dejó de verlo a él y fijó la mirada en el más alto al instante, sorprendido; Tom McGee miró a su hijo y entonces, Tim los presentó—: Jefe, él es mi padre Thomas McGee; papá, el es Gibbs.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerle en mejor posición, que en medio de tratar de hacer trabajar a su subalterno en una investigación por fuera —le dijo él con franqueza y seguridad; tendiéndole la mano humildemente, pero sin ningún ánimo de pedir disculpas por lo que pasaba.

Gibbs dejó el café en el escritorio de McGee y le dio la mano rápidamente. Hubo un segundo de los dos viéndose al rostro, como si midieran fuerzas y, luego, se soltaron y sonrieron apenas. Cada uno había aprobado para los estándares del otro, al parecer.

—Cree que el accidente no fue un accidente —afirmó Gibbs entonces, yendo a lo que le parecía importante. Luego, le hizo un ademán a Tom McGee, como diciéndole que estaba esperando.

Este empezó a decir el resumen con soltura:

—Se trata de la muerte del Teniente Coronel Harold Hudson, hace un mes. Se supone que perdió el control de su avioneta por una avería en un ala y que eso provocó que chocara en una granja, matando a una vaca y al señor Matthew Perry, padre de tres hijos.

Aunque a Tony eso de la vaca y un tipo llamado igual que un actor de Friends le hacía gracia, no dejó ir ninguna sonrisa, por más que el jefe le estuviera dando la espalda.

Gibbs tendió la mano y entonces, Tim McGee le dio el archivo. Él lo empezó a ojear mientras Tom, con una energía parecida a la que tenía su hijo cuando iniciaba la perorata explicativa de cómo encontró algo, insistió:

—Podía ser que Harold se retirara de las Fuerzas Aéreas hacía quince años, pero él me enseñó todo lo que sé de cómo volar, y estoy totalmente seguro de que no saldría sin revisar su nave y que, si lo que lo hizo perder el control se hubiera tratado de una avería en el ala como dicen, él se las habría ingeniado para no caer de esa manera en un lugar donde podían morir civiles. Digan lo que digan los policías, estoy seguro de que él no murió en un accidente. Estuve ahí cuando aún no habían quitado la avioneta del lugar y vi el ala: tiene una abolladura en la parte inferior derecha que sí, pudo haber hecho que perdiera dirección y altura, pero revisé los vientos en esas horas, y vi que…

Gibbs subió la mirada y lo hizo tomar silencio con sólo eso. Luego, empezó a irse por donde había venido mientras daba sus órdenes con energía y sus subalternos las respondían con sus "sí, jefe".

—McGees, lleven el reporte de las autopsias donde Ducky y lo demás a Abby. Ziva y DiNozzo, investiguen al veterano Harold Hudson…

Y luego, empezó a subir las escaleras.

—¿Él qué va a hacer? —se le ocurrió preguntar a McGee padre.

Los tres lo volvieron a ver con algo parecido a la indignación.

—Pedirle al director que nos den el caso y que le exija a la policía el archivo real del mismo —le explicó Gibbs, mientras subía las escaleras.

**-o-**

La foto del padre de McGee se encontraba en la pantalla grande del cubículo. Tony estaba delante de ella y Ziva, desde su posición en el escritorio, también miraba aunque había intentado seguir buscando algo por la computadora. El agente DiNozzo, de alguna forma, sabía que ella veía hacia la pantalla por lo que sonrió con suficiencia y, con el mando listo, empezó a enumerar mientras cambiaba de imágenes:

—Thomas Sean McGee, nacido el 24 de setiembre de 1958. Se graduó en 1976 de la Secundaria de Bethesta, Meryland, con dos becas deportivas por Futbol Americano y Baseball, pero él prefirió entrar en la naval, en donde se graduó con honores como piloto. En apenas 12 años, se las ingenió para conseguir ser nueve veces condecorado y hubiera ascendido a capitán y conseguido el record a más condecoraciones, pero él prefirió dejarlo todo para ser instructor en Alameda, California… casado desde hace 32 años con su novia del colegio, padre del McGeek y Sarah. El tipo es amado por la comunidad por su ayuda con jóvenes en riesgo y sólo una vez parece haberse metido en problemas, por un despido injusto que fue revocado después de seguir siendo testigo contra su jefe por malversación de fondos.

—Nunca había visto una carrera tan limpia —comentó Ziva, mirando como hipnotizada la foto de Tom McGee.

Tony asintió, sonriendo con malicia:

—Tan perfecto que no parece que el novato tenga genes de él. Se me hace que la madre de McGee…

—Tengo sus ojos… —oyeron una voz más profunda de lo normal detrás de ellos.

Los dos dieron un respingo y se volvieron hacia un lado, para ver a su compañero estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos a los dos. Finalmente, se centró en Tony—: Y no te metas con mi madre.

Sin esperar la contestación de ellos, McGee se fue hacia su escritorio.

—¡Vamos Timmy! No vas a esperar que venga tu padre y me quede como si tal cosa, te tengo que decir chico que… ¡ey!

Porque Ziva le había dado un no tan leve codazo en el costado, mientras se acercaba a McGee, que se hacía el muy concentrado en buscar algo dándole fuertes dedazos al teclado.

Tony la siguió en silencio, pero no del todo feliz, mientras ella le decía:

—No entiendo porqué estás de ese humor sólo porque tu padre está aquí. Él parece… —Ziva iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió cambiarlo por—: una muy buena persona.

McGee subió la cabeza y dio un resoplido:

—¡Claro que lo es!

Ziva y Tony fruncieron el ceño, sin entender esa exclamación de impaciencia.

—¿Entonces a qué viene eso? ¿Trae en la billetera fotos tuyas de cuando eras un bebé rechonchito y desnudo que nos puede enseñar?

Aunque había salido con una de sus clásicas bromas que no daban gracia, McGee pudo ver que Tony parecía en verdad y seriamente interesado, como Ziva. Ante eso, hizo lo posible por serenarse y explicarse:

—No, y si las tuviera, no te las enseñaría. —parecía que eso, en vez de aliviarlo, lo ponía de peor humor. Finalmente, tal vez un poco en contra de su propia voluntad, dijo—: Lo que pasa es que cuando mi padre está, es como que… no sé como explicarlo. —tomó un momento de silencio, y luego se volvió a ellos para preguntarles—: ¿No les extrañó que él pudiera subir sin que yo haya dado la autorización, o de que tuviera el expediente de la policía?

—Tu padre es como el de Tony, una especie de timador… —trató de llegar a la idea Ziva, pero sin creérselo ni ella misma.

Aunque Tony estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, al ver la expresión de desagrado de su compañera, prefirió cerrar la boca porque una sonrisa extraña le asaltó los labios. McGee estaba muy concentrado con la cuestión para ver esas sutilezas:

—¿Qué? —McGee pasó de la incomprensión a la indignación al instante—. ¡No, claro que no! Él es… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Él es naturalmente encantador. —Los dos compañeros le fruncieron el ceño, sin entender la diferencia. McGee empezó a impacientarse—: Él en verdad solo viene a verme a mí y va a devolver o quemar la información que le dieron en la policía. La gente le cree porque puede creerle. ¡No, no se trata de eso! Él es… ¡Demasiado perfecto! —terminó, como si por fin se dejara decirlo después de años de represión.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Pobre McGee! ¿¡Cómo rayos sobreviviste a su infancia! —dijo enseguida Tony, en exclamaciones muy fingidas.

Tim se volvió totalmente indignado a su computadora mascullando algo como:

—Sabía que no lo entenderían.

Ziva iba a decir algo, cuando Gibbs la interrumpió:

—¿Y tu padre, McGee? —mientras llegaba a su escritorio a dejar una carpeta.

Tony se afanó por quitar las imágenes de la pantalla grande y Ziva se fue a su silla.

McGee miró con intención a su compañera, como si quisiera hacerle entender que lo que acababa de pasar era un ejemplo de lo que antes quería explicar, y luego dijo:

—Después de que escuchara completa una de las historias de Ducky, lo llevé donde Abby y ahí está…

Vio que el jefe dio una de sus pequeñas sonrisas, como si le hiciera gracia que el padre de McGee estuviera a solas con una de las ex novias más curiosas de su hijo. A Ziva y Tony también, pero McGee parecía estar más interesado en otras cuestiones:

—Y ustedes, ¿qué han encontrado?

Gibbs lo miró y McGee se puso nervioso, a lo que su jefe reaccionó dándole la razón:

—¿Y? ¿Qué tenemos? —Preguntó imperante hacia los otros dos.

Entonces todo volvió a girar alrededor del caso. Tony habló de cómo supo que dos semanas antes, el señor Hudson había llegado al hospital, porque "las escaleras" le habían dejado el ojo hinchado, la quijada adolorida y dos costillas resentidas. Ziva explicó que, al hablar con la hija del señor por teléfono, ésta le contó que había visto a su padre preocupado por dinero y que, de alguna forma, se había quedado sin sus ahorros de toda la vida pocos meses después de que muriera su esposa.

Finalmente, el jefe asintió complacido y dio sus órdenes:

—Ziva, ve a hablar con los familiares. Tony, consígueme las evidencias para Abby. Y, McGee —se volvió a ver al susodicho. Mientras decía lo primero, hizo un ademán de mano—: las cuentas bancarias y registro telefónico y luego, ve y ayuda a tu padre y Abby en lo de la reconstrucción de los hechos.

Finalmente, se sentó en su escritorio quién sabe a hacer qué. McGee se concentró en su búsqueda y Ziva y Tony se alistaron para salir y esperaron (sólo un segundo) que el jefe les tirara las llaves, lo cual hizo sin siquiera verlos. Ella fue la que las atrapó, triunfante.

**-o-**

—… la verdad es que no tengo hambre. Aunque sé que debería tenerla y más a estas horas. Pero se supone que toda persona debería comer por lo menos 400 calorías al día, aún así, creo que los Caf Pow…

—Le traje comida vegetariana —la tentó él, más o menos cantando y moviendo el envase frente a ella.

Abby miró de la comida al hombre y terminó sonriendo, cogiendo lo que le daba y yendo a la oficina interior. Tom McGee se fue detrás de ella, oyendo y comiendo a la vez.

—Creo que dentro de unos 7 minutos, mi computadora me dará el resultado del simulador para ver cómo se supone que las cosas pasaron según los datos meteorológicos de la zona y los objetos y sus posiciones a ser encontrados. Pero aún así, le tengo que recordar, señor McGee…

—Dime Tom —parecía que ya antes le había pedido eso. Luego, le hizo un ademán con la mano en que llevaba el tenedor, recordándole que se suponían que iba a comer.

—Ah, sí —dijo ella, y empezó a sacar la comida de la bolsa mientras seguía con su perorata—: Como le iba diciendo, Tom: le tengo que recordar que la simulación se está haciendo sin tomar en cuenta al piloto, sólo para saber si la pérdida de control es la que hizo a la avioneta alejarse tanto de la ruta antes trazada por el señor Hudson.

—Estoy muy consciente de eso, como que después, se tomarán en cuenta lo que yo creo que él habría hecho para ver la nueva simulación… ¡Mmm! ¡Tienes que probar estos vegetales en salsa!

Abby se quedó un instante como sin entender lo que él le decía, pero después dio un leve respingo, se sonrió de su torpeza y volvió a seguir los preparativos para comer, sin dejar de hablar:

—Aunque desde ya todo es muy sospechoso —se dio unos instantes para agachar los ojos y darle más fuerza a sus palabras—: Se me hace que los criminalistas de la policía vieron la edad del señor Hudson y no pensaron en sus años de experiencia en la naval. Como sea, que sin poder tener la avioneta o, mejor dicho, lo que quedó de la avioneta, no podré decir en verdad si fue o no un accidente pero algo me dice que no lo fue. Esto me huele a chamusquina.

Miró a Tom McGee como esperando que le respondiera algo, a lo que él asintió con fuerza, ya que estaba muy ocupado masticando. Ella sonrió un instante, y luego, intentó empezar a comer, aunque terminó frotándose las manos entre ellas, nerviosa.

—Espero poder comer en menos de seis minutos, porque cuando suenan las alarmas estoy tan acostumbrada a ir enseguida a ver el resultado que… usted sabe cómo es —ella lo daba por hecho aunque él ni hizo algún ademán para afirmarlo o negarlo—. Mi equipo está acostumbrado a que yo…

No terminó de decirlo, porque se puso en pie con una rapidez pasmosa para ir a ver el resultado que la alarma de algún aparato le dijo que acababa de tener, tratando de correr con esos pasos poco espaciados por el cuidado que tenía al usar los grandes tacones de sus botas.

Tom McGee, con tranquilidad y mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de comida a la boca, dejó su comida en la mesa y fue detrás de ella. La simulación ya se estaba reproduciendo cuando él llegó. Los dos empezaron a tener casi idénticas expresiones de sorpresa mientras la veían.

-o-

McGee y Gibbs los encontraron así cuando bajaron. Abby no dio señales de verle, pero Tom les hizo un ademán que los instaba a ver con ellos. Finalmente, Abby dio pausa y dijo:

—La simulación da perfectamente con lo que se supone que pasó.

—Eso es imposible, sólo sería posible si él hubiera perdido la conciencia a los 25 minutos de vuelo —siguió la idea Tom McGee.

—No. Ducky dice que es obvio, por marcas de las manos y la posición del cuerpo, que él intentó redirigir y, luego, salvarse por el paracaídas. Él estaba consiente.

—Algo pasó con los mandos de la nave… —terminó la idea McGee.

—¿Tú crees, McGee?

Aunque parecía estar mucho menos elegante que cuando llegó (se había abierto la chaqueta y el cabello parecía naturalmente peinado en vez que con gomina), en el rostro de Tom McGee se abrió una expresión de verdadera determinación e indignación con lo que había encontrado.

Tim se acercó a él y se recostó en la mesa del laboratorio de Abby como éste lo estaba haciendo. La científica, dueña y señora del lugar, se había sentado directamente en ella.

Gibbs dejó de mirar hacia la pantalla y los vio a ellos.

—Como ves, de alguna forma, la policía no vio que el señor Hudson no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de tratar de maniobrar la avioneta para salvarse —le dijo Abby.

Gibbs le asintió y miró a Tom McGee, como para darle la razón de cierta forma. Luego, les explicó:

—Tony te traerá los restos de la avioneta mañana a primera hora, Abby. Ziva dice que encontró un par de pistas sobre un negocio que el señor Hudson inició con sospechoso y peligroso prestamista, que se corroboraron con las indagaciones electrónicas de las cuentas bancarias que hizo McGee.

—¿Van a traer al prestamista ahora mismo? —preguntó Tom.

—A primera hora mañana. Ya es muy tarde —Gibbs inició el camino a afuera, dando por hecho de que los demás lo seguirían.

McGee hijo se puso en pie para seguirle, pero entonces su padre miró a Abby y volvió a él su expresión relajada acostumbrada mientras decía:

—¿Ahora sí podemos comer? ¡Tim! Te traje algo también a ti… —e hizo un ademán hacia la oficina, para decirle que estaba ahí lo que le había traído.

McGee se devolvió, sonriendo:

—Gracias papá… la verdad que tengo mucha hambre.

—Ahora debe estar frío, pero no te preocupes, que hay un microondas en donde los voy a calentar de nuevo. Dice Tom que los vegetales están deliciosos.

El padre inició el camino hacia el lugar, diciendo en son de broma:

—Así puedo ver a los ojos a tu madre y decirle que hice todo lo posible para que comieras como es debido…

Tim lo siguió, hablando con una falsa molestia:

—¡Pero si ahora es cuando como y hago ejercicio como es debido!

—Ya sabes como es tu madre: ella insiste en que has bajado mucho de peso y la verdad, Timmy, es que yo también lo creo.

—Para ustedes sería perfecto que siguiera siendo obeso.

—Tampoco así…

Abby, sonriendo y negando, fue detrás de ellos para comer.

Durante poco más de dos horas, importándoles poco que el jefe les hubiera dicho que debían irse a casa; los tres comieron y hablaron de todo y nada… o de Tim McGee y su infancia. Abby, increíblemente, casi lo único que hizo fue mirarlos sonrientes, mientras ellos contaban las historias relevándose a cada instante y riéndose con grandes ánimos.

Finalmente, cuando los tres se despedían frente al auto de la chica, Tom McGee sacó de su billetera una pequeña y vieja foto de la muy temprana y desnuda infancia de su hijo, y se la dio a Abby. Ella se lo agradeció con un gran abrazo y beso en la mejilla, justo antes de darle otro tanto a su McGee.

Los dos hombres, entonces, caminaron hacia el de Tim en silencio y satisfechos. Cuando finalmente estuvieron en el auto, McGee padre dio su veredicto:

—¡Nos la pasamos muy bien! Ella es aún más increíble de lo que nos decías… ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

—No hay semana en que no me haga la misma pregunta —le respondió él, arrancando el motor.

Cuando salían del aparcamiento, Tom le informó:

—Me estoy quedando en el hotel Ambassador de la tercera y la quinta.

—De acuerdo, pasaremos por tu equipaje.

El padre de McGee lo miró al instante, con cierta tozudez:

—¡No es nada! Puedo pagarme unos días en el hotel, creo que…

—No, te vienes para mi apartamento. Tenemos que aprovechar que estás aquí. Podemos llamar a Sarah para que venga a cenar mañana, ponernos al día. Ya sabes, saber con lujos de detalles qué locos planes se le ocurrió a mamá para su invento anual y si la vecina de a la par sigue en la guerra contra lo rosales...

Tom McGee sonrió con una calidez que hizo a su hijo mirarlo y corresponderle.

—Me gusta que estés aquí, papá —le dijo, con sincero cariño.

Él le dio una caricia en la nuca en respuesta, como si McGee tuviera ocho años o menos a sus ojos y Tim sonrió, como si sintiera esa emoción infantil. Empezó la marcha.

_**Epílogo**_

Poco más que un día después, Tom McGee se encontraba sentado en el filo de la puerta trasera de la ambulancia, viendo como uno de los paramédicos le terminaba de poner una gaza en el antebrazo.

—Gracias —dijo antes de que el hombre se fuera.

Mientras se ponía en pie, vio como en el hangar para aviones en que estaban se encontraba lleno de agentes de la NCIS. Unos estaban sacando el contrabando, otros con los sospechosos aprendidos, entre esos Ziva y Tony. McGee no estaba a la vista. Tom imaginaba que se encontraba donde hubieran computadoras. Se puso la camisa con agilidad teniendo en cuenta la pequeña herida que tenía y, cuando sacó su cabeza de ella, se encontró con la mirada analizadora de Gibbs, viéndolo como si sonriera con los ojos.

—Esperaste a que McGee te salvara.

Tom recordó momentos inconexos de lo que había pasado… él yendo de incógnito como un piloto sustitutivo de su difunto amigo, siendo descubierto, estando entre dos tipos, uno con un arma. Sabía que podía haberlo intentado desarmar (se veía la mala postura del tipo con la pistola), pero prefirió dar tiempo, ponerse a salvo… ver a su hijo y el equipo llegar a por él y hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Decidí ser paciente y esperar por ustedes.

Gibbs lo miró como diciendo: "Sí, claro", con ironía. Tom se dio por vencido:

—Tim no lo sospecha, ¿verdad?

—No.

Y se quedó ahí, esperando. El señor McGee dio un resoplido y finalmente, se dejó decir:

—Se hubiera enojado conmigo sino lo esperaba si podía hacerlo. Siempre se cree que estoy a un paso de la línea en que no lo creeré capaz de algo.

Gibbs le hizo un movimiento de incomprensión. Eso le dio pie a tratar de explicarse:

—Dios sabe que lo amo con toda el alma, ¡Pero vaya que no entiendo a ese chico! Desde niño se vio que heredó la gran inteligencia de su madre, y yo estoy más que orgulloso y feliz con sólo eso, ¡Pero no! Se le ocurre ser boy scout cuando sabe que muchas de las hierbas le dan urticarias… Está bien, me hago líder de tropa para acompañarlo. Luego, se apasiona como ninguno con los jet pack cuando le dan miedo las alturas… está bien, veo todas sus presentaciones actualizadas cada año. Creí que habría encontrado su trecho con MIT, pero no: termina escribiendo Thriller… está bien, me leí encantado todos sus borradores y tengo autografiados todas las primeras ediciones. ¡Pero no! Se le ocurre luego ser agente de campo en el NCIS. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es seguirle el ritmo a ese chico? ¡Ahí donde lo ves, tecleando frente a la computadora, ese muchacho es dinamita!

—Lo sé —le dice sin más Gibbs, ya los dos sentados juntos en la entrada de la ambulancia.

Tom le sonrió y luego, miró hacia su hijo, que había salido del hangar y hablaba con Ziva y Tony. Lo siguiente que dijo, sí tenía un tono y carácter de confidencia:

—Es difícil quedarse de lado y dejarlo hacer, pero él no me perdonaría si intentara detenerlo, cuando sé que es capaz de lograr todo lo que le pasa por esa cabeza suya.

Gibbs sonrió y no se dijeron más, porque Timmy fue hacia ellos, preguntando por el rozón de la bala que le había impactado a su padre y yéndose muy sonriente junto a él al auto, después de que Tom le agradeciera de nuevo por haber llegado justo a tiempo.

Y Gibbs entendió sin lugar a dudas porqué McGee era el único de sus muchachos que no necesitaba de él.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso fue, espero que les haya gustado con algo.

Chau!

10


End file.
